Are You Gay Or Not ? !
by SuperChicky
Summary: East High 'discovers' that Ryan is gay. But what if he's not? Ryella, Ryelsi...who knows? Chap 3 Updated!Is Gabriella going to the Valentine's Party or does Troy decide his future is more important?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Are You Gay Or Not?!**

**Summary: Everybody in East High 'finds out' Ryan is gay, without Ryan knowing it. But what if he's not?**

**A/N: Hey, everybody! This is my very first fic! I hope you like it! I always read fics here but then I thought, why not try to write?**

3 .heart 3

'Hey.' Ryan greeted when he sat down next to Chad. Chad nodded friendly.

'Uhm, we have to pratice for our game tomorrow.' Troy said.

'Oh, yeah, I almost forgot.' Chad and Troy quickly stood up and walked away.

'Sure.' Ryan stirred in his food. He didn't want to bring something fancy to eat. He just wanted to be 'normal', just like his 'normal' friends.

'You didn't bring sushi or something?' Taylor asked surprised.

'Nah. I've decided to give the canteen food a chance.' Ryan smiled at her. 'I do like it though.'

Taylor grinned. 'Whatever. I don't.'

'Hey Gabriella, when are you and Troy going to practice?' Kelsi asked, she walked to their table.

'I don't know. When do you have time?' Gabriella asked.

'Maybe tomorrow?'

'Sure. Like always in the auditorium?'

'After school?'

'Uhu.'

'I'll be there.' Kelsi walked to another table.

'You guys want the lead role in the next school musical?' Ryan wondered.

'Well yeah, me and Troy thought, let's try. How about you and Sharpay?'

'She's very good, but I'd rather have a small role.'

'Why?'

'She just keeps blaming me when something goes wrong. I don't even like to sing with her anymore.'

'She is your sister, and you've already signed up, so there's no way you can get out.' Taylor said.

'I know.' Ryan took a bite and thought. 'But I don't know...' He fumbled with the top of his hat.

'You know but you don't know?' Taylor said, in such a way he sounded stupid. Ryan gave her a look. 'Just kidding.' She quickly said.

'You know I've always wanted to try this...' Gabriella grabbed the white hat of Ryan and puts it on her own. 'How do I look?'

'You have to cock your hat a bit.' Taylor adviced. Gabriella did. 'How do I look now?' She asked.

Ryan looked at her for 2 seconds. 'Absolutely gorgeous. Now, I want it back...' He tries to take his hat, but she quickly places her hand on it.

'I want to wear it today.' She asked. But it wasn't really a question, since she used the words: I wanna.

'You really have to, Gabby, it looks great!' Taylor reacted.

'But it's my hat.' Ryan said.

'Ah..come on, just for today...?' Gabriella looked at him with girly puppy eyes he just couldn't resist. He quickly looked at taylor, but when she saw he was looking at her she gave him the puppy eyes too. He quickly looked at Gabriella, and then at Taylor. Gabriella, Taylor, Gabriella, Taylor. He desperatly tried to resist them, but he gave up. He threw his hands in the air in defence. 'Fine, you won.' He took his fork and pricked in his food a little bit irritated. 'Why do you girls always have to look cute when they want something...' He mumbled. Taylor and Gabriella grinned and blushed a little.

3 .heart 3

The walked in class. Gabriella sat next to Troy. He smiled. 'Hey, where'd you get that hat?'

'I borrowed it from Ryan. What do you think?' She gave him a 'model smile'.

'Sexy. But if it's from Ryan, it's for boys, isn't it?' Troy asked. Ryan walked behind Gabriella and heard the question. 'Nope. It's unisex.' He patted on the hat and Gabriella grinned.

'Sure, if you say so, Ry.' Troy sat behind his table, succesfully trying to end this conversation.

3 .heart 3

End of the day...

3 .heart 3

'What homework do we have?' Taylor asked, looking in her agenda.

'You do realize that you have an agenda in your hands?' Gabriella informed, opening her locker.

'Yeah...just trying to begin a conversation.' Taylor said. She took some books. 'You know what I've been thinking?'

'Tell me.' Gabriella looked at her.

'The boys are acting a little bit weird.'

'And with boys you mean...?'

'...Chad and Troy. Zeke not, but he's too busy with his food and stuff to worry about anything.' Taylor said. 'What I'm trying to say is that every time Ryan is in the same room them always have to practice or something. I've been looking for them this morning and they weren't practicing!'

'I don't see what's your point. Do you think they have a fight with Ryan?'

'I don't know. And I wanna.' Taylor saw Sharpay. '..and I will.' She added.

3 .heart 3

'Hey Sharpay.' Taylor greeted.

'Hey Taylor. What's up?' She asked.

'I just wanted to ask if you knew why Troy and Chad are acting so weird, appareantly, it has something to do with your brother.'

'I don't know.' Sharpay wanted to walk away.

'You don't know?' Taylor asked in confusion.

'What, do you expect me to know everything about him? I'm not God!' She said irritated. She thought for a second. 'I do know something..' She walked back to Taylor and whispered: 'Rumours say he's gay.'

'Who is?' Taylor couldn't get the hint.

'Ryan, who else could I be talking about? This whole talk was about Ryan!' She walked outside.

'What's wrong?' Gabriella asked worried.

'Ryan.' Taylor stares in space. 'You think he's gay?'

3 .heart 3

Ryan sat on his bed later that night. Gabriella and Taylor were acting so weird to him when he greeted them. He wondered what was wrong. He shrugged. _That's a worry for tomorrow. _He took off his shoes and stepped into bed.

3 .heart 3

Gabriella thought of what Taylor asked. She still didn't find an answer. Ryan couldn't be gay. It just couldn't. And why would she care? She had Ryan as a friend. And even if he's gay, she will be there for him and support him. And she's sure Taylor will be too. No matter what Troy and Chad do. She took off the white hat and smelled it. Funny, she smelled him. She grinned a little, but then thought of Troy. 'Just leave it.' She mumbled to herself. She carefully placed it on a table and stepped into bed.

3 .heart 3

**A/N: I think this is going to be a short story, with only a few chapters. But we'll see, maybe it'll have more because I have vacation. I hope you like it! And if there are only a few reviews, I won't make a new chapter. I'll just say that this story is finished.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Author's Note: Okay, for me Chad and Taylor aren't together.**

-

Kelsi and Gabriella walked to their lockers. 'How are you and Jason?' Gabriella asked, joking.

'I'm telling you, nothing is gonna happen! We're just friends.' Kelsi protested.

'You know strangers lead to meetings, meetings lead to friends and friends lead to mostly true love.' Gabriella reacted.

'Oh, just drop it.' Kelsi opened her locker and Gabriella grinned.

'I'm just saying, I bet he's gonna ask you for the Valentine's party next week.'

'Nah, I wanna go alone.'

Gabriella slapped her locker closed. 'What?' She asked in confusion. 'No valentine means no Valentine's party. If you go, they will all laugh at you. Just say yes when Jason asks you.'

'How can you even be sure about that?' Kelsi took her books and threw them in her open backpack. 'He doesn't even look at me.'

'There's a perfect explanation for that. He doesn't look at you, because he's to shy. And if he does, he'll stare. I saw it a few times.'

'Why do you want me and Jason to be together? You have Troy, focus on him instead. Are you two going, by the way?' Kelsi asked.

'Nope. He has a meeting with some famous basketball coaches. Sharpay is there too.'

'You're not worried she's gonna flirt with him?'

'No, not really. She always flirts with him and it seems he's never interested.'

'You do trust him a lot...'

'I know. He just loves me and nobody else. That's what I love about him.' Gabriella sighed happily.

-

'Dude, we have to make sure he's never gonna find out that we're avoiding him.' Chad said to Troy.

'I don't know. One way or another he will.' Troy thought. 'Maybe we should talk to him. I mean, we're his friends, he's never gonna hit on us.'

'Maybe you're right. And we both have girlfriends.'

'Uhm. You don't...?'

'Yeah, but someday I will...' Chad stood up and sat next to Taylor.

-

'Hey, you still have my hat.' Ryan noticed, pointing at the white hat Gabriella was wearing.

'I know, I'm sorry, but I really like it.' She saw Ryan had a black hat now. 'You already have one, can I keep it...?'

'Ah...no. My mom bought it for me. It's very expensive.'

'Okay...' Gabriella took it off and gave it to him. Ryan felt a bit guilty. He sighed, and sat behind his table.

-

Taylor, Gabriella, Chad and Kelsi sat behind a table in the cantine, when Ryan showed up from behind Gabriella. He places a finger on his lips so the other wouldn't greet him. He stood behind Gabriella, and placed the hat on her head. She turned around, a little bit shocked. 'You can have it.' Ryan gave her his cute smile.

'Oh...thanks! Thank you so much! You really think it's good on me?'

Ryan squated to face her, and smiled. 'I think it's perfect for you. But on the other hand, I think everything would look good on you.' He stood up, and sat next to her. She blushed a little.

-

'Dude, what the hell were you doing?' Chad asked, when they were in Ms. Darbus' class.

'What the hell was I doing...?' Ryan asked, not getting it.

'You were flirting with Gabriella!'

'No, I wasn't!'

'Yes, you were!'

'No, I wasn't!'

'Yes, you were! Now, wait a sec.' Chad realized this talk was getting childish. 'You said everything looked good on her..!'

'So? Everything does!' Ryan said.

'Listen, dude. The stuff you've said, are flirting stuff. So, it's better to leave it behind, and just say: it looks nice.'

'I can't say what's on my mind?' Ryan laughed a little.

'Yep, that's pretty much what I'm saying. And, I don't think Gabriella's good for you when you're...you know...'

'I'm what?'

'You know...what we always thought about you...'

'Oh, that!' Ryan expected that he was talking about him being a famous singer in China. Actuallly it wasn't really true, he just looked like a blond famous singer. So many Chinese girls asked for his autograph. 'Yep, that's me. I never knew it, but it turns out I am.' He lied.

'Uch.' Chad sat back in his chair, to absorb the information a little.

-

Gabriella walked to the auditorium. Kelsi was already there.

'Bad news Kels.' Gabriella walked over to her. 'Troy can't come. He has a basketball practice. He said if he comes, he comes for like an hour later.'

'Oh.' Kelsi thought. 'Why don't we just practice with Ryan? I saw him outside.' Not waiting for an answer, she ran outside.

'Great.' Gabriella sighed. Not that she didn't like singing with him, it's just each time she saw him she felt weird and uncomfortable. Maybe because he's gay? That would be a perfect excuse if Gabriella was a boy. Ryan and Kelsi ran inside. 'I have a lot to do, Kels!' He gasped, because Kelsi was running and he could barely keep pace with her. Kelsi handed him a paper. 'Here's the song. It's not that hard. Just...one time. Please, Ry?' Ryan sighed. 'Fine.' Gabriella and Ryan stepped on the stage.

'Thanks for doing this. But I really don't need to practice that much.' Gabriella said.

'Well, you're gonna sing this song on Valentine's party, so you have to practice either if you want to or not.' Ryan said clearly.

Gabriella nodded. 'Guess so.'

Kelsi started playing. Ryan concentrated on the words and the melody.

Gabriella grinned and started singing.

-

**If you think you're finished**

**And that giving up is the only thing left to do**

-

Ryan cleared his throat.

**Open your heart**

**Then I'll show you how it works**

**-**

Gabriella took a step towards him. Ryan didn't notice that, he was focussing on the lyrics.

**Do you believe that you meet someone**

**And fall in love?**

-

Ryan looked up and looked right in her eyes.

**Do you believe that I'm here for you?**

**En that you can count on me**

**-**

Ryan smiled, and took her hand. Together they sang the refrain.

**Don't you know**

**That anything can happen**

**Don't you know**

**That I don't care what they think**

**You realize**

**That what we have was slowly build up**

**And that we can take it**

**Against the biggest storm**

-

Gabriella chuckled. She took a step away from him.

**They say I can't make it on my own**

**I wanna proof I can**

**-**

Ryan walked over to her and took her hand again.

**I know you can**

**But I'm sure together we're better than ever**

**-**

Gabriella pushed him away.

**Why do I have to believe in you**

**Did you ever feel this way**

**-**

Ryan smiled with his puppy eyes.

**Why don't you take my hand**

**And lets try**

**-**

**Don't you know**

**That anything can happen**

**Don't you know**

**That I don't care what they think**

**You realize**

**That what we have was slowly build up**

**And that we can take it**

**Against the biggest storm**

-

Gabriella shook her head and grinned.

**Show me the way, I'm totally lost**

-

Ryan stood behind her and tapped on her shoulder. She turned and smiled when she saw him.

**This is how we do it, just follow me**

They sang together at the same time.

**I know together we can't lose**

**Because together we can't lose**

**-**

Ryan lifted her chin with him thumb and looked in her brown eyes.

**Don't you know**

**That anything can happen**

**Don't you know**

**That I don't care what they think**

**You realize**

**That what we have was slowly build up**

**And that we can take it**

**Against the biggest storm**

**-**

Gabriella smiled.

**I know**

**That anything can happen**

**I found out that**

**I don't care what they think**

**I realize**

**That what we have was slowly build up**

**And that we can take it**

**Against the biggest storm**

**-**

Gabriella and Ryan stood in front of each other, still smiling. Kelsi smirked and clapped in her hands. 'Good. I hope it's with Troy just as good as with Ry. Thanks.' She took her backpack and left. Ryan coughed. 'I gotta go too. I'm gonna do...you know...yoga and stuff.' He quickly walked away.

-

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. Please revew! Reviews are great!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story: Are yoy gay or not?!**

**Title: Do you wanna go...?**

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews! Reviews are still welcome! Please read first! Lol.**

-

'Hi.' Ryan greeted when he saw Troy.

'Uhm..hi.' Troy immediately got uncomfortable. He grabbed his backpack. 'I gotta go..uhm...do a thing...' He quickly walked away.

'What's wrong with him?' Ryan wondered.

'I don't know.' He heard behind him. Ryan frightened, but saw it was Gabriella.

'Oh, hi.' He sighed. 'Everyone's doing so weird in front of me, I don't know why.'

'Oh.' Gabriella let out, because she knew what the reason was. 'I think I know.'

'Tell me.' Ryan looked at her.

'Well, it could be possible that you...' She couldn't finish talking 'cause Taylor propeled her a classroom in.

'Wait! Taylor!' Ryan shouts.

Taylor waved at him as an excuse.

-

After school, Troy walked over to Gabriella. 'Hi Gabby.'

'Hey Troy.' Gabriella smiled as they kissed. Troy quickly pushed her against the lockers when they heard Ms. Darbus: 'Not here!' She walked among Troy and Gabriella for more space. '30 centimetres, Mr. Bolton!' When she was gone, they bursted into laughter.

'Sorry, did that hurt you?' Troy asked worried.

'What? Ms. Darbus or the lockers?' Gabriella grinned.

Troy laughed. 'So, what are you doing tonight?'

'Me? Well, since tonight is the Valentine's party and you couldn't go, I'm probably doing nothing.'

'Sorry.' Troy apologized.

'It's not your fault. This meeting could be your future.' Gabriella patted him on the shoulder. 'It's just a stupid Valentine's party.'

Troy thought. 'Hey, why don't you go with Ryan?' He asked.

Gabriella laughed as if he was joking. 'What?' She closed her locker.

'Why don't you go with Ryan?' Troy repeated.

'Why do I have to go with Ryan?'

'You don't have to. You can go as friends. Come on, it's a dance party, and you two could be the best dancers of that night. Isn't that fun? And if you don't wanna dance with Ryan, you just go to Taylor or something. Or Kelsi.'

'Is Kelsi going?'

'Probably. Jason told me he was going to ask her.'

'Great!'

'So you're going?' Troy asked.

'Well...I have to find a way to ask Ryan first.'

Troy smiled at her. 'I'll fix that.' He quickly kissed her on the forehead and walked off, not knowing his action could be the start of an unexpected love.

-

Kelsi was at home playing on her piano when the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and opened it. She was shocked, to see Jason standing there with a smile and a rose. 'Hey Kels.' He greeted friendly.

Kelsi's mouth hung open. 'Wha...what?'

'Do you wanna go to the Valentine's Party with me tonight? I know I'm late, but I just...'

'Sure!' Kelsi quickly yelled.

'Okay!' Jason smiled.

They stood there awkwardly. 'You know I get very uncomfortable in moments like these.' Kelsi said.

'Me too.' Jason agreed. 'That's why I'm basically peeing in my own pants now.'

Kelsi looked at him in disgust.

Jason looked down. 'I shouldn't have said that huh?'

-

Gabriella was reading on the balcony when she heard something. She stood up from her chair and let out a scream when she saw a man's head. She took a deep breath in relief when she noticed it was Ryan. He climbed his way over to the balcony with a yellow rose in his mouth. His face was red and he raised himself up with the bars of the balcony. But it was slippery and Ryan was about to fall. Gabriella quickly ran to him, and grabbed his hand. 'Wow. It's kinda high here.' Ryan said.

'What are you doing here and why don't you just walk through the front door?' Gabriella asked.

'No time to explain that.' Ryan gasped, with the yellow rose still in his mouth, so that Gabriella could barely hear him. 'Yellow rose. The meaning of a yellow rose is...' He tried not to look down. 'Friendship. Do you wanna go to the Valentine's Party with me tonight?' He used his left arm to take the yellow rose and hand it to her. 'Here. Take it.' He smiled.

'I can't! You're too heavy!'

'No! Take it! It's not so high up here.'

'You said it was high!'

'I said: kinda.' He corrected. 'Here.'

Gabriella took the rose with her other hand, but she lost her grip and he fell. She held a hand on her mouth, afraid to look down. She heard a loud noise.

'That was okay.' She heard him mumbling. 'It's okay. I fell in the bushes.' He moaned softly and he got up.

Gabriella looked down at him. 'Don't do that again! You scared me to death!'

Ryan smiled and looked up. 'Really? I thought it had something romantic. Like Romeo and Juliet.'

'Yeah, well Romeo didn't climb on the balcony, because he was afraid to fall!'

'Hm. In that case I'm a lot tougher than Romeo.' Ryan concluded.

Gabriella smiled. 'We do stand in the position that Romeo and Juliet stood.'

Ryan looked up and smiled as a reaction. It became awkward now. Ryan standing in the bushes, Gabriella standing on the balcony with a rose in her hands. 'Anyway...' He cleared his throat.'What's you answer? Do you wanna go?'

'Sure!' Gabriella smiled.

'Great! I'll pick you up at seven. Now, I'm gonna go home and put on some clean clothes.'

Gabriella waved at him.

-

**Author's Note: Please review! In the next chapter people will call Ryan names at the party. Will Gabriella, or his other friends take his part? And what is East High about to find out about Kelsi?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: This is the next chap! Please read, I hope you like it!**

-

'And remember, we're just friends.' Gabriella said for the sixth time.

'I know. If it bothered Troy he wouldn't suggest it.' Ryan parked the car and turned to her. 'Now, just relax, and have a great time.'

'I'll try.' Gabriella mumbled as she stepped out of the car.

Ryan rolled his eyes.

-

The hall was filled with dancing couples, drinking punch or yelling stuff at each other. Ryan and Gabriella tried to make their way over to Taylor and Kelsi. Taylow waved at them. 'Hi Gabby, hi Ry!' She smiled, and pushed Chad away of his basketballbuddies. 'I didn't know you two were going together!' She exclaimed.

'Oh, we didn't know either. Well, until today, actually. We're just going as friends.' Ryan said.

Taylor looked at Gabriella. Gabriella just nodded.

'What are you guys waiting for! The music plays! Show some moves!' Taylor wanted to push them on the dancefloor.

'Well...er...maybe...we don't know..really?' Ryan and Gabriella stuttered uncomfortably.

'Come on! Don't be silly! We're over here watching!' Taylor said.

Finally, Ryan and Gabriella got on the dancefloor.

Chad filled his glass with punch. 'Do you really think this is a good idea?'

Taylor shrugged. 'C'mon. He's gay. What can possibly go wrong?'

-

Ryan looked at Gabriella. She laughed, while dancing. 'I didn't know you could dance this good!'

Ryan wasn't really at his smartest moment then. 'Me neither!' He answered, which made Gabriella laugh even more. Suddenly, the music stopped and the dj played slow music.

They stood there, unsure of what to do. 'I think we should go back.' Ryan suggested. Gabriella nodded. Gabriella looked at Taylor. Taylor was dancing with Chad. Kelsi wasn't free either. She was dancing with Jason. 'Come on. We'll drink some punch.' They pushed thei r way through.

-

'Here.' Ryan handed her some punch. He took a sip out of his own.

Gabriella thought. 'You know, Ryan?'

'What?'

'I never thought I'd like you.'

'What?' He almost choked in his punch.

'Not, like-like. Just as friends.' Gabriella corrected.

Ryan sighed in relief. 'Oh, great. I thought like as more than friends. I mean that would be just...er...' He couldn't find the words.

'Awkward?'

'Yep, exactly. Awkward. What were you saying?'

'Uh..oh, yeah. I mean, you were kinda Sharpay's poodle and did everything she wanted. I'm glad you're finally...opening up and stuff.' She took another sip.

Ryan didn't know what to say to that. 'Oh. Great.'

'I mean it's a good thing. We're friends now.'

'Sure.'

They just stared in space for a while. Ryan smiled at her. 'Well I like that you like me.'

Gabriella giggled. 'I also like that I like you. When I got to know the good side of you, I actually thought I liked you more than friends, but I was wrong. Besides, that would be asking for trouble when you're gay.'

Ryan smiled, but then he realized what she just said. 'What? Excuse me?'

'What?' Gabriella asked.

'You think I'm gay?'

'Not me. Everyone does. Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, the whole school.'

'WHAT?!' Ryan yelled, almost dropping his drink. He ran to the dj and grabbed his mike.

'Hey, what are you doing?!' The dj asked angry.

'Hey, there's the sissy again!' Some guys yelled. 'Sissy! Sissy! Sissy!' The whole school started. Ryan's face redened.

'I'M NOT GAY!' He yelled suddenly. It was quiet. 'I don't know who told everyone. And I don't even know why you're all so stupid enough to believe. All I know is that I'm not. I'm not gay.'

'How can you be so sure?' A skater dude asked, followed by some 'yeah's.

Ryan thought. 'I'm actually in love with someone.'

'WHO?!' They all asked.

'With...with...' Ryan dropped the mike. 'None of your bussiness!' He yelled. He walked off the stage and walked to his car. Gabriella followed him.

'Sorry! Ryan!' She yelled.

Ryan turned to her. 'Why. It's not your fault.' He said in monotone.

'Is it someone we know?' Gabriella asked, before she stepped in.

'What do you mean?'

'Are you in love with someone we know?'

Ryan didn't answer. 'Look. There are a lot of thing I want to say to you now. But for now it's better not to say anything.' He started the car.

-

**Author's Note: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

(Standard) A/N: Okay. Let's get things straight. Why you had to wait so long..? My father had this stupid thing that blocked basically every site I went on EVERY FREAKIN' DAY! He blocked: hyves, You Tube, FANFICTION and many others...I thought: what the fck! So, that's basically why it took so extremely long to upload. So, in the future, a next chapter will be between 2-5 weeks. I'm just glad he didn't erase OpenOffice...

**Alright, where were we? I'm such an idiot. A blockhead. Een sukkel. I forgot my password of my account on the computer, so basically all my stories are useless until my father has the time to search for my password. Geez. He's basically a computer freak. Sorry, but he's the perfect person to find it in 5 darn minutes. I'm just...really irritated. But okay, I'm at home. With a writers block. What do I do? Relax.**

**Summary: A half hour later...**

**So, the found out Ryan wasn't really gay. What now?**

-

Ryan sat on his bed and sighed. It's been 2 weeks since the Valentine's Party. His friends tried to call him, but he didn't answer. He just needed some time alone, that's all. No reason to all freak out and stuff. He knew he liked Gabriella, but was it worth it? Was is really worth to give up everything he had for her? Now that he thinks about it: what is all? He knew what he could lose. He could lose Gabriella as a friend. His sister doesn't really like Gabriella, so if she finds out...

-

'What do we do?' Taylor asked. They were all worried about Ryan.

'I know he's not gay, but I don't understand. He makes it such a big deal.' Troy said.

'Maybe it is a big deal. He mentioned something about being in love with someone.' Kelsi said.

'Did he say something about that?' Chad asked, turning to Kelsi.

'He wanted to, but he couldn't.'

'Maybe we should ask Sharpay.' Gabriella suggested.

'Do you really think she cares?' Kelsi wondered.

'Of course she does. She's his sister. She lives in the same house with him. She's related to him. She grew up with him. She's...' Taylor started.

'Okay-okay, I get it.' Kelsi interrupted.

-

'What is your problem?' Sharpay asked annoyed.

'We're his friends, we're worried about him. Since the Valentine's Party we haven't seen him.' Gabriella said.

'So...? He needs some time alone, just leave him. He'll get back.'

'We need him. He said he'd practice with Gabriella until I had the time to rehearsal with her.' Troy said.

Gabriella gave him a 'now-is-not-the-time'-look. Troy excused himself and backed off slowly.

Sharpay sighed. 'I'll talk to him.'

Gabriella smiled. 'Thanks, Sharpay. We appreciate it.'

-

'Come on, just one more song.' Gabriella begged.

'I know, but I have basketball stuff to do. Tomorrow?'

Gabriella thought. 'Fine.'

'Great.' They quickly kissed and he walked away.

Gabriella stood there awkwardly, unsure what to do, with Kelsi standing behind her.

'Don't be embarrassed. I've seen kissing before.' She said, as if she could read minds.

-

'Tell me this love's just a feeling that will pass away, tell me you're heart it a lie, girl...' Ryan mumbled softly, playing some chords on his guitar. He heard a knock on his door, and his sister popped in. 'Need to talk to you.'

-

'What'd he say, what'd he say?' Gabriella and Taylor almost jumped on Sharpay.

Sharpay stayed calm. 'He told me everything.'

'What'd he say?' Gabriella repeated.

Sharpay thought. 'He said it was true he was in love with someone. One of his friends.'

'Who?' Taylor asked.

'Kelsi.'

'What?' Taylor laughed. 'Can't be.'

Gabriella looked shocked. Her mouth hung open.

'It's true. He definitely said Kelsi. Is that the expensive hat my mom bought for him in Paris?' Sharpay asked, pointing at Gabriella's white hat. 'I'm sure he kinda wants it back. He didn't wear a normal hat in weeks.'

As if Gabriella gone off into a trance, she took the hat off and handed it to Sharpay.

-

**A/N: I'm so glad I can still read reviews. So, please, leave reviews! I love reviews!**


End file.
